There's still good in the world
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Anon Prompt from Tumblr: Mirandy, There's still good in the world. This is what I came up with! Hope that it goes over well! Andrea meets a little boy, and is reminded that there is still good in the world. One-Shot.


**A/N: Look! Look! I got something finished! I mean... it's short... BUT it's FINISHED!**

**Anon Prompt (that got eaten from my Tumblr inbox): Mirandy, there is still good in the world.**

**This is what came to mind, so I hope it goes over well!**

**I'm trying so hard to get my muse in gear, but my life is fucking nuts right now... and I'm just feeling really shitty. So, it's all going really slow.**

**I have about 1000 words of both G-D-T, and H-A-H, so I'm 8000 words short of being able to post the both of them. (Cause I like my chapters to be about 5000 words total)**

**SO... it's a work in progress!**

**And I've got some prompts I'm working on as well.**

**One from fuck-me-cosima-parrilla**

**One from mirandaapriestly.**

**One that I can't find who sent it to me because Tumblr has eaten some of my messages (If you've sent me any prompts, and they haven't been completed, LET ME KNOW!)**

**And then there have been requests for more of 'Valium', more in the 'Won't Leave You' series, more of 'Kid', more of 'Ambulance' (and 'Hospital'), more of 'Castle Walls', more of 'Slain' (and 'Fallen'), more of the 'Parrot' set, more of the 'Umbrella' set, and that's not including G-D-T, H-A-H, and my OLD fics that I haven't finished... so... I've got lots on m plate. I mean, some of the requests for more of certain series or sets may not be completed because I like where they are and whatnot, but that doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about it.**

**So... I am very grateful for your patience.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

Andy smiled as she sat down next to her wife, watching as Caroline and Cassidy- now seventeen- chattered and laughed together. The new puppy was prancing between them, excited as the twins tossed a ball back and forth, occasionally allowing the dog to get it. It was a warm day, and they were all dressed in airy clothes.

"God, look at how they've grown." Andy said, leaning against Miranda, "They're going to be just as beautiful as you, Miranda. So full of passion, and determination."

She laughed a little as Caroline tried to get the tennis ball back from Loki. The girls had been adamant on the name, as they both had unsightly crushes on Tom Hiddleson. For their seventeenth birthday, they'd just about passed out when Andrea surprised them with a special guest. They'd had the best day, they had told her a billion times over. He had been so awesome, and loved playing games with them.

"I can't thank you enough, Miranda, for allowing me to be a part of their lives, to be a part of yours."

The wind whipped through her hair, and she hummed a little as she closed her eyes, and simply listened to the barking and laughing.

"I am so thankful that we were able to work out all of our problems, Miranda. I don't know what I would be doing with my life without you and the girls for the past five years. Not including our short time while I was at Runway."

She chuckled, and leaned a little closer, "It's so wonderful to be able to talk with the girls about the beauty in the world. They're working together in the science fair this year is going to bring them past their petty arguments, I just know it."

"Momma!" Cassidy called, and Andy opened her eyes to smile at the oldest twin.

"Yes, Cassy?"

"Can we go to lunch now?" Caroline asked.

Andy nodded, "Go on and take Loki to the car, I'll be right there!"

The girls smiled before running back to the car- the energetic puppy trailing after them, barking happily.

Turning, she took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I love you, Miranda. We miss you so much. Happy anniversary, my love." She traced her fingers against the beautiful letters of her wife's name on the marble stone.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath- imagining the wonderful scent that had always surrounded her wife, "We love you, and miss you. I'll be back next week."

Pressing a kiss to the stone, she recalled how smooth and soft her wife's lips had always been.

Another tear trickled down her cheek.

"God, I still wake up every night, thinking that you've come home. It's been two years, and I'm never going to get over it. The therapist says that it's normal, but I don't think any of it is normal."

Standing, she opened her eyes and brushed her fingers against the stone again, "I love you, Miranda. Thank you, for loving me."

Taking a deep breath, she forced away the memories of the call she'd received from Nigel that horrible day.

Paris.

Goddamn Paris.

Goddamn drunk driver.

Andy sobbed and pressed a shaking hand to her mouth as more tears trickled down her cheeks, "Damn it all!" She screamed, not caring that a few people from down the way looked at her.

Everyone knew who she was.

Everyone knew of her loss.

There was no hiding it.

It had been the news of the year.

Dragon Lady… killed.

She closed her eyes again as she began to shake with the force of her crying.

A small- gentle voice spoke up, "Would you like a tissue?"

Andy opened her eyes, and turned her head to see a little boy with a tissue in his hand, "I would love one, thank you." She said, her voice hoarse.

The little boy smiled and stepped closer, raising the tissue so she could take it, "Who did you lose?" He asked, his voice sweet, and curious.

Taking the tissue, she dabbed at her eyes, and cleared her throat, "My- my wife."

He twisted his little hands together for a little bit before speaking, "I lost my Daddy."

Squatting down in the grass, Andy gave him a sad smile, "Do you miss him?"

The little boy nodded, "Do you miss your wife?"

She nodded, "Very much. She was very special."

"My Daddy was special too. My Mommy says that he loved to laugh."

"I'm sure, anyone with a little boy as wonderful as you would have something to be happy about."

He smiled brightly, "I'm Jake." He stated proudly, puffing out his chest and sticking out his hand.

Smiling back, she gently took his hand in hers, "I'm Andy."

"Jake! It's time to go!" A woman's voice called in the distance.

The little boy turned, "Coming!" Turning back he swallowed before asking, "Do you want a hug?"

"I would love one."

He smiled again before leaping forward, wrapping his arms around her neck, and pressing his face into her shoulder. Resting her head against his, she carefully hugged him to her torso for a moment before pulling him away.

He grinned- his front tooth was missing, and it was absolutely adorable- and then turned to the headstone. He wrapped his arms around it as well, "Your wife is really nice!" He exclaimed, pressing a kiss to the marble. Giggling, he smiled again at Andy, "Bye Andy!"

"Bye, Jake. It was nice to meet you."

He waved as he ran off towards his mother. Andy watched as he clasped onto the woman's hand, and they began to walk off.

Sniffling, Andy dabbed at her eyes again before standing and brushing her fingers against the headstone, "I love you, Miranda. With all my heart."

Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked away, feeling a little lighter after Jake had come to her.

There was still good in the world.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's the end.**

**SOBBING.**

**Right, well, hope that you liked it.**

**I'd love to hear what you thought!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**Thank you all for ALL the reviews on all of my work!**

**It means a lot! You're all so wonderful!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
